1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary type electric shaver and more particularly to an electric shaver which has a hair-raising means provided around the circumferences of the outer cutters.
2. Prior Art
In conventional rotary type electric shavers, there are various inventions and innovations for achieving efficient introduction of hair into hair entry apertures formed in the outer cutters of an electric shaver.
For example, in the rotary type electric shaver described in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokoku) No. S60-3503, the efficient introduction of hair is accomplished by a hair-introducing comb. The hair-introducing comb has parallel hair introduction grooves formed so as to correspond to a plurality of hair entry apertures of the outer cutters. These grooves are obtained by forming protruding ribs parallel to each other at intervals along the outer circumference of the circumferential wall of the outer cutter.
On the other hand, in the shaving device described in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Kokoku) No. H3-17830, a brush which is used to stretch hair or cause the hair to stand in upright positions is installed on a holder on which a shaver head is mounted. The respective rigid bristles of this brush is formed with hooks at the free ends. As a result, the tip ends of the rigid bristles can securely catch on the back portions of the hair lying flat along the skin, so that the hair is caused to stand upright and are easily captured inside the hair entry aperture.
However, these conventional electric shavers have problems.
First, in the electric shaver equipped with a hair introducing comb as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokoku) No. S60-3503, since the object of the shaver is to arrange long hair and kinky hair so that such hair is introduced into the hair entry apertures, the shaver is effective for such hair. However, this shaver cannot raise hair that is lying flat along the skin so as to introduce into the hair entry apertures.
In the shaver with a brush as described in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Kokoku) No. H3-17830, hair, debris, etc. tend to adhere to the brush, and therefore, a thorough cleaning of the device is not easy. Thus, such a shaver suffers from the problem of being kept unclean.